fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crossed Fates: Shadow's Edge/Chapter 1
Chapter 1 (Death the Kid's P.O.V.) I stood on the roof of a house in Death City, accompanied by two sisters, both blonde and wearing red shirts. "So, where are we going again, Kid?" the shorter one asked. "I already told you, Patty! Dad sent us on a top-secret mission!" I growled. Patty usually didn't listen when my Dad, otherwise known as Lord Death, assigned us missions, due to her zaniness. "So, you mean Maka, BlackStar and the rest don't know about it?" the taller one questioned. "Yes, Liz," I sighed. Did I not clearly say it was top secret!?!?!?!? Anyway, Liz and Patty proceeded to transform into guns, which soon dropped into my hands, me holding them upside-down as I always do. Some people might not grasp the concept of a human being transforming into a weapon, but for me, and the rest of the DMWA students, it's completely normal. So the sisters and I head out on the streets of Death City, before coming across a bragging stranger wearing black and wielding two swords, trying to attract a crowd. "See? You just saw me, Kirito, slay a ferocious beast!" said the figure bombastically. That got me interested, but I later found out why nobody else was interested. "That was just a squirrel!" Booed one of the very few people actually paying attention to him, as he walked away. "Ugh, people are so hard to satisfy..." the man sighed. Clearly he was trying to make a living out of this. I decided to try to talk to him. However, suddenly a giant bird flew by, shooting its feathers at citizens. Once squinting a bit, I noticed that there was a person ''hanging onto the bird. "Stop shooting your feathers like that! It will mess up the arrangement!" I said, immediatly regretting what I said afterwards. I was trying to fight off my wierd symmetry obsession, but it didn't seem to be working. Now the crowd was booing the both of us. "So, Kirito, looks like we're in this together, huh?" I said, despite me knowing that my egotistical companion had no intention of helping. So I simply shot the gun forms of Liz and Patty at the bird, and after a while it fell to the ground. I didn't have to turn around to hear Kirito taking the blame for slaying the bird monster, so I decided to help the girl up instead. I noticed that she wielded a scythe and had black hair with streaks of red. "Thanks for the help," she said, "My name's Ruby. What's your name?" "You can call me Kid." I told her. My full name - Death the Kid - could be a bit awkward to say in conversations. "Cool name, I guess." Ruby said. "Who's your friend?" "Actually, we're not-" "Why yes, Kid assisted me in saving you and slaying the evil...bird...beast...thing..." Kirito butted in. "It's called a Nevermore." Ruby explained. "Anyway, where are you guys heading?" "Well, Lord De- I mean, my father...." I began, knowing it wasn't smart to give away my association, "sent me on a mission to stop some evil thing from happening." Trying to be as vague as possible. And then, I continued, immediately regretting saying it afterwards, "I guess you could come along and help." "Excellent! We will travel as a trio, and rid the world of all evil!" Kirito screamed in his usual bombastic voice, and something told me that this could only lead to trouble. ''End of Chapter Category:Fan Fiction